


Little Talks

by bramblerose4



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Armchair Therapy, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday and Rex have an awkward conversation. Noex:Noah/Rex. Mentions of Holix: Holiday/Agent Six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Rex knocked on the doctor’s door before punching in his security code and waiting for the door to grant him access.

“Wow,” Rex whispered in awe taking in the doctor’s private rooms. Ivy and hanging baskets of flowers lined the walls turning the usual sterile Agent Quarters into a garden riot of color.

“That’s a kind assessment.”

“Sorry.”

Rebecca smiled and shook her head then gestured to a vacant chair. “Please sit.”

“Yeah, sure.” Rex gripped the back and spun it around before sitting. “So why did you want to see me alone? Don’t tell me you’ve decided to confess your feelings for me.”

“Oh heavens no, though I did want to talk about feelings, just not my feelings.”  
“But mine?”

“Yes,” she confirmed with a curt nod.

Rex leaned back in the chair making two of the legs lift. “Oh-kay, shoot. I’m an open book.”

“So tell me, how long have you been in love with Noah?”


	2. Chapter 2

Holiday winced as the chair’s front legs slammed onto the floor as Rex leaned forward.

“Well, okay maybe not love, but an intense crush or thereabouts?” she added backtracking her previous statement at Rex’s stricken look.

“What?” He demanded, staring at her in absolute shock.

Holiday offered a kind smile. “Rex, relax. You know that anything you say here will not leave this room,” she promised, her face pulled into a serious expression backing up her words. It didn’t seem to satisfy Rex’s nerves as he continually looked around the room as if he were looking for an exit to this conversation which didn’t end up with him having to spoke.

“What makes you think I am in…that I could possibly feel that way towards another guy?” Rex asked emphasizing further how uncomfortable he was, but Holiday wasn’t picking up on his desperate need to end the conversation.

“No, not just ‘another guy’ but towards Noah,” she answered; making sure Rex knew there was a significant difference between the two. 

Rex snorted.

Holiday sat back in her chair and crossed her arms under her chest, preparing herself to be just a stubborn as her charge. “Please, Rex you’ve been here for over a year now. Did you think all the scans and stress tests I’ve put you though was just for fun?” She continued before Rex could attempt to reply the rhetorical question. “It was to collect data. I wanted to discover how they work and do you want to know what I’ve found?”

Holiday paused, giving Rex time to answer. She could see his posture relax as his curiosity took over any embarrassment he might be feeling.

Not trusting himself to speak, he only nodded.

“Nanites function as a physiological response to combat certain stresses in their host organism. One of the most responsive is linked to the host’s emotional state. So unless your abilities aren’t tied to your emotions, and you’ve been willingly over charging your nanites when you’re under a lot of stress and corrupted sixteen months’ worth of work, then perhaps you could give me the benefit of the doubt that there is no one who knows your biology better than me.”

Properly chastised Rex bit his lip and searched Holiday’s face. She stared back. She wasn’t sure what he was looking for, perhaps judgment or signs of a lecture about mixing work and well…not work with Noah, what she hoped he found instead was an eagerness for him to answer her.

He stared at her for a little longer hoping she would get the hint to drop the subject, but his silence seemed to make Holiday more determined to find out if she was correct. With a heavy sigh he settled on staring at his shoes as he gave in. “So how’d you figure out it was Noah?”


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca’s grin widened as he confirmed it for her. “It wasn’t that difficult to figure out.”

“Oh? Was there some kind of weird fluctuation in my nanite read outs or something?”

“Not really.”

Rex’s face scrunched up in confusion. “So then how?”

“Simple. Through the process of elimination,” Rebecca smiled kindly. “You don’t know a lot of people who aren’t either your bosses or an enemy. So when it comes to love there’s not a lot to choose from. Naturally it would be the one person who isn’t connected to this place anymore.” Holiday gestured around the room, but Rex knew she meant working for Providence as a whole.

“You make it sound like I didn’t have a choice but to fall for Noah.”

“Hmm, I can’t prove that one way or another, but that doesn’t mean the feelings are any less real or your connection to Noah would never had formed if you had meet in another way.”

“I guess the same could be said about you and Six,” Rex observed. He didn’t mean for it to sound as bad as it did but he didn’t miss the way Holiday flinched at the accusation. “Sorry, Doc. I didn’t mean...”

She held up a hand to stop him. “I guess I deserved that. I wouldn’t have liked to hear my feelings were the product of circumstance instead of something deeper either. I apologize as well. So let’s move on.”

Rex nodded in agreement. He was just as eager to navigate away from those murky waters and into a choppy, rock filled sea.

“Do you think anyone else has noticed?”

Holiday paused as if thinking about it for the first time. Maybe she was.

“Six might know something is up, though it’s hard to judge if he thinks you want to hang out with Noah more to escape the pressures of work or if the reason you want to hang out with him for other reasons. If Bobo knows he is keeping that close to the chest. I don’t think White does, only because he would have forbidden it. And not for the reason you think.” She quickly added correctly judging Rex’s reaction to her assessment. “He just doesn’t want you being distracted.”

"Weapons don't have social lives," Rex quoted sourly. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised at hearing that, but it still stung to know where he stood with the man was the same as a pair of boots. But on the bright side it he should count himself lucky that White would rather have no love life than a complicated "alternative" love life. Small favors. He leaned back in his chair again, lifting the front two legs off the ground as he silently fumed. God, some days he really wondered if he was working for the good guys.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know White doesn't really see you that way. At least not only you. He doesn't like anyone to be…distracted." Holiday cut in. Rex could tell she was referring to her and Six now by the bitterness in her voice. "I suppose it a practical rule for our line of work, but it is a lonely one." She added. Rex nodded in agreement, though he wasn't sure why.

Rebecca waved her hand, dismissing away their boss's impractical expectations. "Anyway I believe Noah is good for you."

"You do?" A smile broke through Rex's shock and the chair's front legs gently touched the floor.

Holiday nodded. "Yes. Despite your rough beginnings he has proven time and time again that he's a positive influence on you, and vice versa."

"I'm not so sure about that last part," Rex murmured

"Plus he is quite easy on the eyes."

"Hey!"

The light sound of Holiday's amused laugh bounced throughout her room at Rex's defensive outburst.

"Don't worry, Rex. I don't have any plans on stealing him from you. I was just letting you know that you have good taste."

"Right, I knew that," Rex said resting on the back legs of the chair again. As strange and unexpected, and utterly embarrassing, as this entire conversation has been it was nice to know he had her support when it came to his unconventional feelings for his best friend.

"So what do you plan to do about it?"

The chair legs wobbled precariously as he fought to gain his balance. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean I don't even know if he sees me that way. And besides having an ambush chat like this I don't know how to bring it up to find out."

Holiday blinked. "Why not do that then?"

Rex snorted and looked away from her. "Like it's that simple."

"Why wouldn't it be? This little talk worked out all right," she pointed out giving him an easy smile.

"Yeah, but this is different. You already knew what was going on and it's not like our whole relationship has changed because of it. I'm pretty sure if you hadn't asked me now I would have told you anyway. " Rex explained, his face heating up as he pictured the disaster that could have been if he had been the one to seek Rebecca's advice.

"That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Holiday's smile turned soft as she took in Rex's words.

"Yeah, well, I guess it helps that it's the truth." Rex shrugged like he didn't just admit he trusted Holiday with more than watching his back during missions, but also with matters of the heart. Well what was one more humiliating admission? He thought tersely. It might be good practice for when I talk to Noah.


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you like some tea? I feel like having tea," Holiday said getting up from her chair. Moving towards the kitchenette area she rinsed out the electric kettle before filling it and plugging it in. Leaning against the counter as waited for the water to boil she studied Rex. "While we wait for tea we can discuss your options."

"Options?" As far as Rex saw it he didn't have any.

"Yes. What are your options?"

"Um, let's see. I don't say anything and I'm safe, but miserable. I say something and he is so repulsed by me that he never wants to see me again."

"Or things work out for you," Holiday supplied.

Rex sniffed. "Even if by some miracle he felt the same way, it's not as if we could do anything about it. You said so yourself. White wouldn't approve. And yes, we could try to keep things on the down low, but he will find out somehow, and my restricted time with Noah will become nonexistent."

"So, you're going to give up before you even start?" The clever doctor asked pulling down two coffee mugs. "That doesn't sound like you."

"Yeah well, maybe it's the new me." Rex grumbled.

"Uh-huh," Holiday hummed not buying it. The electric kettle went off and Holiday deftly prepared their drinks.

Though he hadn't said he wanted any tea she handed him a cup anyway. He was grateful for it. It smelled nice, and it was good to have something to do, other than test the validity of the chair legs as he bemoaned his future.

"Which do you think is the most likely outcome? And don't go negative right away, unless you absolutely think that is how Noah would react," she hastily added when Rex opened his mouth to reply.

Rex lifted the mug to his lips and took a drink, enjoying the sweet robust flavors of the tea as he mulled over the question. How was Noah most likely to act when Rex told him about his feelings? Of all the questions Holiday had posed this was the most difficult one for him to answer. "Truth is I can see him both accepting and rejecting me."

"Go on," Holiday prodded.

Rex squirmed in his chair and tightened his hold on the mug, staring into it at the tiny leaves that had escaped the bag. "Like he'll be so sweet about it, you know? Say that he understands, but then he'll say 'sorry buddy, I just don't swing that way.' And he'll act like it doesn't bother him, and maybe it won't. But he won't ever be able to look at me the same way again. He'll start doubting me. Wondering every time we hang out if I'm having gay thoughts about him. Or that I'll be so overcome with lust that I will jump him in his sleep. And I just couldn't stand that. Just because I like him doesn't mean I'm so social deviant or something. I mean, I am, but that's not why." Rex clarified, suddenly feeling drained and hopeless.

Rex jumped at Rebecca's gentle touch as she placed her hand on his knee. "Rex-"

"I really care about him, Hols. Enough to never tell him the truth."

Holiday retracted her hand, making Rex follow the movement of her hand until he was looking into her eyes again.

"Is that really what you think he'd want? After everything that's happened between you boys, you really think lying to him is the best option?"

Rex shrugged. "It's my only option. Who knows maybe I'll get over him. In time."

"In the meantime you're willing to taint your time together by denying a part of yourself."

Rex tried to grin, but failed. "I'm a secret agent. It comes with the job."


	6. Part 6

"Do you really believe that?" The pain in her big brown eye made Rex's heart constrict. He knew that pinched looked wasn't just caused by him, it was her way of expressing her desire to help him as well. She wanted to fix this, but there was nothing she could do or say that Rex hadn't thought and dismissed until he landed on the conclusion of keeping everything he felt in the dark. He hadn't meant to hurt her with his answer, but there was no way to avoid that without lying to her, too, and he just couldn't handle doing that right now. Maybe, if he was a stronger person, or if she never cornered him in the first place...He didn't allow himself to finish that thought. There was no use pointing fingers. This was his decision to make and he had made it.

Rex ran a gloved finger over the side of the mug. He imagined he could feel the warmth of the tea. It gave him little comfort. "That I can't tell Noah the truth? Yeah."

"No, I meant about you being a secret agent. What are your plans once we've figured out to disable all nanite activity?"

Rex's finger stopped fidgeting with the mug. He blinked at her in confusion. He hadn't expected her to switch topics so suddenly. Maybe she realized there was nothing left to be said about how to deal with Noah, so now she was pivoting to something she could help him with. "No," he answered. "I haven't really given much thought to it. And it's not because I don't think Providence won't ever find a permanent cure which will work for everyone. It's just I don't know what I'd do afterward. I sure I'll stick with Providence. It's not like the higher ups don't have plans for us. Why? What do you plan to do?"

"Me?" Holiday couldn't help the grin which spread over her face. The sight of it seemed to instantly brighten the entire room. "I plan to go on a long vacation." She said proudly. "Some place that has plenty of sunshine, and serves little umbrellas in the drinks.

Rex found himself smiling along with her. "If anyone needs a vacation it's definitely you, Hols."

"Oh, I won't be going alone," Holiday promised. "You're coming with me."

"I am?"

"Of course. I'll need someone to run and refill my drinks!"

Rex laughed, grateful for the light tone of their new conversation. Holiday understood he had enough weighing down on him that they didn't need to run circles around the issue. She seemed pleased enough to know that he knew he could come to her whenever he needed someone to turn to. Funnily enough, he felt lighter after their little talk. Plus, he couldn't deny that he liked having someone who knew what was going on with him.

Maybe one day that person could be…not Holiday, he thought dubiously, still unable to add his blond friend's name to that idea.


End file.
